Why Not?
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: "Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Not?**

**Summary-**

"Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"

The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?

**Chapter 1-**

Christine tried not to wince as Carlotta once again hit the wrong note as she sang badly out of tune. Christine turned her head to look at her best friend, Meg, when she felt the girl tug on her arm. She stifled a laugh as Meg covered her ears and rolled her eyes. Christine quickly turned back around when she saw Madame Giry, Meg's mother and the ballet instructor, give her a stern look. She began to fidget and glanced up into the flies as she and the other ballet dancers waited for their cue to enter.

As Christine and the other dancers took the stage after being given their cue, Christine noticed the manager, Monsieur Lefevre, walking into the room with five other people. One of the five people with Lefevre looked familiar to her, as if she had met him before. But she couldn't place when or where. Had she met him when she was younger, before she had moved to the Opera Populaire, before her papa left her?

_Christine_

A voice sang in her mind. The voice was one of which she was very familiar with. It was the voice of her protector, her teacher, her Angel of Music. At hearing her Angel's voice, she mentally shook her head and pushed all of her distracting thought to the back of her mind and focused on her dancing so that she may please not only her Angel of Music, but also the Opera Ghost that was always watching them.

"This way, gentlemen, my lady." Everyone heard Lefevre say as he lead the small group to the stage. This caused everyone to stop and gather in small groups and whisper to each other. Christine had instantly grabbed Meg's hand and drug her to the back of the stage, so that they would not draw attention to themselves. "Ladies and gentlemen," Christine heard Lefevre call out trying to get their attention, but the others just continued to gossip to each other, "Ladies and gentlemen," He tried again, "Ladies and gentle- Madame Giry, would you please?" Everyone was suddenly silenced when Madame Giry slammed the end of her walking stick on the stage, "Thank you," Lefevre said to her before returning his attention to the actors and dancers on stage, "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can no tell you that these were all true." He said and everyone interrupted him as the whispers began once more, but they were quickly silenced by Madame Giry once more, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two men who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre" Lefevre said and the two new managers bowed respectably to their names, "And their wonderful patrons, Monsieur Zero Umbra and his bride-to-be, Mademoiselle Myari Rosa," A man with shoulder length Snow white hair and steal gray eyes bowed as the young woman on his arms curtsied, "And the Victomte de Chagny." Christine quietly gasped, catching Meg's attention, as the Victomte bowed his head to everyone.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked worried as Carlotta and her husband Piangi were introduced to the new manager's and the patrons.

"That's Raoul." Christine whispered, turning to look at her confused friend, "He and I were once childhood friends." Meg's eyes widened as she turned to look back at the Victomte, Christine also turned to look at her once childhood friend. He had certainly grown. Christine went to take a step towards Raoul, to go to him and rekindle their old friendship. They had been so close, like childhood sweethearts.

_Christine_

Her Angel sang in her head, stopping Christine in her tracks as a wave of guilt hit her. She suddenly felt that if she went up to Raoul she would betray not only her Angel, but also, for some unknown reason, the Opera Ghost as well. Christine took a small step backwards, away from Raoul, before lifting her eyes to Box Five, hoping to be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the Opera Ghost. She was rudely brought back to the present as everyone suddenly moved to get out of Carlotta's way.

Everyone visibly winced as Carlotta started singing the aria 'Think of Me' off key. Before she could finish the first line of the aria, the backdrop suddenly fell on her. And as quickly as she could, Christine looked up to the flies, catching the very last of the Opera Ghost's cape disappearing. Meg must have caught sight of it too, because she grabbed onto Christine's arm and fearfully whispered "It's him, the Phantom of the Opera."

"Buquet!" Christine heard Lefevre yell, "Where is Buquet? Get that man down here!" Christine watched as Lefevre turned to the new managers and the patrons, "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." Christine was suddenly pushed out of the way as a fat, balding, middle age man ran to the stage, holding some rope in his arms. "Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

"Please monsieur, don't look at me. As God as my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one up there. And if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" Buquet cried showing everyone the rope in his hands, it had obviously been cut.

"No! Don't talk about that!" Lefevre cried out as most of the ballet girls screamed in fear, Lefevre quickly grabbed Buquet's arm and drug him to the other side of the stage as everyone ran around looking into the flies or Box Five trying to find him. Christine pulled Meg into the wings as the girl cried out.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" Causing the new manager Firmin to look at her with an annoyed look.

"Mademoiselle,please!" Firmin yelled at her causing both Meg and Christine to flinch back, as Andre walked over to Carlotta.

"These things do happen." He said to her as he helped her up. The smile that Carlotta had on her face when he began to help her up suddenly became forced.

"'These things do 'appen'?" Carlotta repeated as she glared at Andre. "You have been here but five minutes, what do you know?" Carlotta cried as she pushed a shocked Andre away from her. "Si, these _things_ do 'appen." all ze time! For ze past _three years_ these things do _'appen_." Carlotta said a Lefevre walked back on to the stage, her eyes immediately found him and she stomped over to him, Lefevre held up his hand to her. "And did you stop zem from 'appening? No!" Carlotta turned back towards Andre, "And you! Well, you're as bad as 'im! _'These things do 'appen'_." She scoffed, "Well, until you stop these _thing_ 'appening, _this_ thing does not 'appen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" Carlotta yelled before storming out with Piangi behind her.

"Amateurs!" He said to them as he passed them, leaving everyone in a tense silence. The Opera was tonight and they had no leading soprano.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen." Lefevre said to Andre and Firmin, "Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfort." And with that, he was gone.

"La Carlotta will be back." Andre said nervously. And from her spot, hidden in the wings with Meg, Christine watched as Madame Giry walked up to the new managers with a recognizable white envelope trimmed in black with a red skull seal, a not from the Opera Ghost.

"You think so Monsieurs? I have a message from the Opera Ghost." Madame Girl said causing whispers to begin again and Meg to grab onto Christine's hand.

"God in heaven, you're all obsessed." Firmin cried causing the whispers to stop as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Now, Monsieur Firmin, you should not chastise them for their beliefs in this Opera Ghost. Every theater that I have passed through has had their far share of traditions and and beliefs, this one just so happens to believe they have and Opera Ghost." Zero said in a deep commanding, yet relaxing voice that made everyone want to trust him, yet his eyes and aura made people tense up, ready to flee from him if he should attack them. Christine stared at him, she had a feeling that he was more than what he let on. That, though he came off as cold and unfeeling, he was actually the exact opposite. That something or someone in his past had made him the way he is to protect not only him, but his loved ones. The proof that she was right was in the way he held his fiancée to him, possessively protective yet also very loving.

Christine's attention drifted towards the young woman in the man's arms. Myari Rosa. She looked to be no older than she. Myari has long, dark chocolate brown hair that was curled in loose curls, giving off the feeling of innocence. Christine silently gasped as Myari's eyes suddenly found hers, the girl's eyes couldn't seem to be able to decide if they were bright emerald green or dark mossy brown and seem to shine with mischief. Christine had a feeling that had Zero not been holding on to her, Myari would have been out of their sights in a heart beat and down then halls causing all kinds of mischief, like a sprout.

"What doe the Opera Ghost's letter say, Madame Giry?" Myari asked as her eyes slowly slid from Christine's and towards Madame Giry, allowing Christine to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Madame Giry said, at that Christine saw Myari whip her head around to look up at Zero who gave her a small nod.

"His salary?" Firmin asked.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Victomte de Chagny and Monsieur Umbra as your patrons." Madame Giry said.

"Of course," Zero said, "We wouldn't want to disturb your well kept tradition and call forth a disaster on us."

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" Christine heard Andre asked quickly, like he was trying to change the subject.

"There is no understudy, monsieur, the production is new." Reyer cried. Christine suddenly felt herself being drug from out of the wings and onto the stage by Meg and planted her feet, not wanting anything to do with anything she was planning.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." Meg said as they came to stop in front of the managers. Christine instantly tried to hid behind Meg, not wanting to be seen by Raoul, but Meg seemed to have other plans as she forced Christine to stand in front of her, in front of the new managers and patrons.

"Daaé? Any relation to the violinist?" Andre asked and Christine's heart stopped, knowing that is she were to answer that then Raoul would remember her and it would be nearly impossible to avoid him and pretend she didn't know him.

"My-my father, sir." Christine said and faintly heard Raoul gasp out 'Little Lotte' but chose to ignore it.

"A chorus girl sing lead soprano?" Firmin asked.

"She had been taking lessons from a great teacher." Meg said.

"From whom?" Andre asked.

"I-I don't know sir." Christine said, unsure if she should tell him about her Angel or not.

"Oh, not you as well!" Firmin cried throwing his hands in the air, causing Christine to flinch back, as he turned to look at Andre. "Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!"

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Madam Giry said and Christine felt Meg back away from her. She had to fight the urge to turn and grab Meg, keeping her with her.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle." Reyer said and Christine looked up towards Box Five suddenly afraid to disappoint _him_. She had no fear of disappointing her Angel, for she knew he would always be proud of her, but the Opera Ghost was a different matter.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try." She sand meekly, glancing up at Box Five.

_Calm, my Angel, and sing. He will be pleased with you._

Her Angel whispered in her mind and just like that her fear was washed away. She stood up straighter, just as her Angel had taught her, and felt the music in her soul and began to actually sing. Her angelic voice rang through out the room, both soothing and commanding. Once the aria was finished, Christine stood panting as wave after wave of pride and love came flowing into her from Box Five, and knew that _he_ was very pleased with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Not?**

**Summary-**

"Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"

The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?

**Chapter 2-**

Christine sighed as she slipped into her room, she smiled when she caught sight of the blood red rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it laying on her desk. She walked over to her desk and sat down as she picked up the rose with a loving smile, all of the thorns had been removed. Her Angel always made sure that the roses he gave her were thorn-less. She turned towards the door when it slowly opened and smiled when she saw her best friend Meg. "So this is where you've been hiding." Meg said as she slipped into the room, making sure to close the door. "Now that I've found you, you can explain to me where you've been hiding that voice of yours." Meg said smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Christine said looking at her rose with a mischievous smile.

"Oh come now, Christine. Ever since you came to this place six years ago, you have been quiet and shy. But tonight you were anything but quiet and shy." Meg said before grabbing her hand, "Who is your tutor?"

"Meg, remember when I came here, when I told you about the Angel of Music my father promised me?" Christine asked and Meg nodded, "Well, ever since I was little, I used to dream that he would appear, singing to me. Teaching me." Christine said and Meg gasped understanding what she was saying. "Now, as I sing, I can sense him, watching me, guiding me." Christine looked around, along with Meg, "Even now, I can sense him. He is here in this room, hiding. I can hear him calling to me softly. He's always there, calling me to him, the unseen genius."

"Christine, believe you, I watched you from the shadows. Watched your face, it was distant from all the applause. I heard you singing, but the words you sang were not yours." Meg said tightening her grip on Christine's hands.

"_Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian!<br>Grant to me your Glory!_" Christine sang, tears in her eyes as she begged her Angel to come to her.

_Angel of Music!  
>Hide no longer!<br>Secret and strange angel!_" Meg sang with her as they both looked around. Meg looked back at Christine, and grabbed her hands again.

"He's here, I know it." Christine whispered, her eyes searching every shadow.

"Christine, your hands are cold." Meg said as she began to rub her friend's hands.

"I feel him all around me." Christine said looking at Meg.

"Your face is white!" Meg gasped.

"I'm frightened he will never appear to me, that I am not worthy to see him, that I will never be worthy to see him." Christine whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't be frightened, I feel that he will show himself to you, how could you not be worthy?" Meg said gently as she whipped the tear away. She opened her mouth to continue when the door opened to reveal Madame Giry.

"Meg Giry. Are you a dancer?" Madame Giry asked and Meg nodded, "Then go and practice!" Madame Giry ordered. Meg quickly stood and gave Christine one last look before she left the room. Madame Giry walked over to Christine and placed her hand on her head, giving Christine a loving pat on her head. "You did well, my dear, _he_ will be pleased." Madame Giry said and Christine felt pride swell up in her, she had pleased the Opera Ghost, not many could do that. Suddenly Madame Giry handed her a note, "I was asked to give you this." Madame Giry said before leaving the room. Christine opened the note and read it before dropping it onto her desk as if it burnt her. She stood up from the desk and began to pace, and she gently ran her fingers down the rose's petals.

Raoul obviously remembered her, if the note and what he whispered during rehearsal was any indication. She should be happy that her childhood friend remembered her, but she wasn't. She was afraid that with him being here everything would change. That a war would brake out and she would be caught in the middle.

Christine jumped and spun to face the door when someone knocked. The door opened and Raoul walked in without her permission. Christine held the rose to her chest, she knew this confrontation would happen sooner or later, though she had hoped it would have been later rather than sooner.

"Christine Daaé, where is your scarf?" Raoul asked in a playful tone, Christine battled with herself, her heart told her to pretend she didn't remember him while her head told her to go to him and rekindle what they had lost.

"Monsieur?" She asked, still confused on what to do.

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin." Raoul said.

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf." Christine said with a small smile, remembering that day. Raoul opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug, and though Christine heard her mind whisper to run to him, she gripped her rose and stayed where she was. Raoul dropped his arms with hurt in his eyes.

"'Little Lotte let her mind wonder.'" Raoul started.

"You remember that, too." Christine said in shock, what else did Raoul remember?

"'Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls.'" Raoul said taking a step closer to Christine as her mind took her back to when she was a little girl.

"'Or of goblins, or shoes.'" They both said together as Raoul took another step towards Christine.

"'Or of riddles. Of frocks.'" Christine sang.

"The picnics in the attic." Raoul whispered taking another step closer to Christine. "'Or of chocolates.'"

"Father playing the violin." Christine said falling further into the memory.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." Raoul said and Christine felt something tug at her soul, bringing her back to the present. She quickly stepped away from Raoul, right as he was about to pull her into a hug.

"_'No what I love best, Lotte said,  
>is when I'm asleep in my bed,<br>and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_" Christine sang and she looked at her rose that her Angel of Music had given her.

"_'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_" Both Christine and Raoul sang softly. Christine looked up at Raoul and noticed he was once again too close, she quickly moved away from him.

"Father said, 'When I am in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Christine said holding her rose to her chest.

"No doubt of it." Raoul said and Christine could sense that he thought she was joking, he quickly walked over to her, not giving her time to move away, and took her hand. "And now, we go to supper." Christine's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand from him, backing up so that he couldn't reach her.

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict." Christine said and saw him frown.

"I shan't keep you up late." Raoul said.

"No-" She started to deny but he held up his hand, stopping her.

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes," He said walking to the door, he opened the door and went to leave but stopped and looked back at her with a small smile, "Little Lotte." He said then left.

"Raoul!" Christine called after him. When he did not return, Christine nervously looked around the room, scared that Raoul had angered her Angel of Music. "Things have changed Raoul."

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!" Her Angel yelled out, his voice dark and threatening, like the Opera Ghost. And though she knew that neither her Angel, nor the Opera Ghost would harm her, she flinched back, not wishing to face the backlash of his anger. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Christine knew she had to calm her Angel down.

"_Angel! I hear you!  
>Speak- I listen!<br>Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak-  
>Forgive me.<br>Enter at last, Master!_" She sang, knowing her voice always calmed him.

"Flattering child, you shall know me," Christine heard her Angel say, his voice much calmer now, "See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!" Christine turned to look at her mirror and gasped when, instead of seeing herself, she saw the Phantom of the Opera. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the Phantom of the Opera was her Angel of Music, had always been her Angel of Music.

"_Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian!<br>Grant to me you glory!_

_Angel of Music!  
>Hide no longer!<br>Come to me, strange angel._" Christine sang as she slowly made her way towards the mirror.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music." The Phantom said, holding out his hand, beckoning her to him. As Christine walked closer to the Phantom, she heard someone pounding on her door. "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music." Christine took the Phantom's hand and he gently pulled her through the mirror. A minute later Christine heard Raoul call her name. Her head told her to turn around and go back to the safety that was Raoul, but her heart told her to stay with her Angel, her Phantom. Christine's grip on the Phantom's hand tightened as she listened to her heart.

Christine watched the Phantom as he lead her down a passage way that was lit by many torches. She noticed that he would glance back at her every now and then, as if checking to make sure she was still there, even though he was leading her by her hand. Christine had the urge to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say. So she spoke to him the way he taught her to when spoken words failed her, she sang.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me  
>And speaks my name.<em>

_And do I dream again?  
>For now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is there inside my mind.<em>" She saw him glance back at her, and saw he had a small smile and knew that he understood what she was trying to say to him.

"_Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet.<br>My power over you  
>Grows stronger yet.<em>

_And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind,<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is there inside your mind.<em>" He sang to her, his voice was rich and deep. Luring her into a calm serenity.

"_Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear.<br>I am the mask you wear._" Christine sang, letting him know what she thought knew of their relationship. He turned to look deep into her eyes, making her feel that she might have been mistaken about their relationship.

"_It's me they hear._" He sang drawing her close to him so that he could run his fingers lightly down the right side of her face. He then gently pushed her around him, and Christine saw a small gondola waiting at the edge of a vast lake. He carefully helped her into it before untying it and pushing off way from the shore with the pole. She turned to watch him and noticed he was watching her. They stared at each other for a minute or two before Christine felt her soul humming with the need to continue this duet that they had started.

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice  
>In one combined:<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is there inside myyour mind._" They sang together in harmony, and Christine felt her heart soar at the sound of her voice combining with the Phantom's.

"_In all your fantasies  
>You always knew<br>That man and mystery._" The Phantom sang staring into Christine's eyes. Christine's eyes widened as she realized that she had always suspected her Angel to be the Phantom, and she had been right.

"_Were both in you._" She sang staring up at him in wonder.

"_And in this labyrinth,  
>Where night is blind,<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is herethere inside my/your mind._" They sang as she and the Phantom finally made it to the other side of the lake. The Phantom quickly jumped out of the gondola and pulled it up onto the shore, tying it up before he carefully helped her out of the gondola. He then lead her into his home, towards a large pipe organ.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He cried and Christine felt herself began to sing some strange scales, her notes going up and down in strange ways, similar to the melody they were singing to. "Sing!" He cried as her first set of scales came to an end, she took a breath and did the scales again, but only this time an octave higher. Christine watched as the Phantom took off his hat and cape. He threw the hat to the side, she noticed it landed on a mannequin head, and threw the cape onto the bench of the pipe organ, his eyes never leaving hers. As her second set of scales started coming to a close, he motioned for her to continue. She took another breath and began a third set of scale, once again, an octave higher.

She watched as he moved closer to her, almost as if he were in a trance. "Sing!" He cried as her third set of scale were coming to an end, his arms flying from his side and into the air. She took another breath and went another octave higher. She watched as he circled her before walking backwards, towards his pipe organ, she followed him and instead of singing the scales, she began to sing a single note. "Sing!" He cried and she took a breath and continue singing that note. "Sing!" He yelled as she continued to sing the note. "Sing for me!" He yelled making his way to his pipe organ. Christine took a deep breath and sang, but this time she sung a high 'C', the highest she had ever sung.

She sank to the ground in shock as her hands flew to her throat. Never had she been able to sing that high before. She spun towards the pipe organ as the Phantom played a harsh, yet strangely beautiful melody on it while singing.

"_I have brought you  
>To the seat of sweat music's throne<br>To this kingdom where  
>All must pay homage to music. Music.<em>" Christine watched him spin around to face her, his eyes wild and shinning with music.

"_You have come here  
>For one purpose, and one alone.<br>Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed you with me,<br>To serve me, to sing, for my music. My music._" He sang to her. Christine saw him take a shuttering breath before he quickly moved from the pipe organ and held out his hands. She took his hands and he gently helped her stand up. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he left go of her hands and took a few steps back.

"_Night-time sharpens heightens each sensation.  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses._" He sang to her as she began to look around her, and became amazed at the beauty around her.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls is splendor.  
>Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.<em>" He continued. She felt him move up beside her and turned to look at him, but he stopped her and turned her face away from him.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
>Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light<br>And listen to the music of the night._" He sang turning her face back towards his. She leaned in to kiss him, but he quickly stepped away turning his back to her for a second before turning back to look at her, his eyes looking almost as if he were begging her. He held out his hand and motioned for her to close her eyes, which she did, basking in the sound of his voice reverberating off the walls.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you new before!<em>" She heard him move around her, so that he was now on the other side of her. She opened her eyes to look at him, but he gently covered her eyes and made her close them once more.

"_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_" He sang and she felt her spirit start to rise, she tilted her head back and opened her eyes wide as she felt her spirit rise out of her.

"_And you'll live as you've never lived before._" She slowly turned her head to look at him as he gently ran his fingers down her cheek. She fought the urge to lean in and kiss him, remembering what happened when she tried earlier. As if seeing the urge in her eyes, the Phantom slowly backed away, but this time he never looked away from her.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you.  
>Feel it, hear it, closing in around you.<em>" He sang and she shivered in pleasure as she felt the music surround her soul.

"_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>In this darkness which you know you cannot fight<br>The darkness of the music of the night._" He sang as he slowly began to walk backwards, not wanting him to leave, she began following him.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world.  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!<br>Let you soul take you where you long to be!  
>Only then can you belong to me.<em>" He sang as he gently grabbed her arm and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. Her heart began to race and her legs gave out, he held her so that he was supporting her.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!<em>" He sang as he rocked them gently. Christine lifted her hand so that she could touch him, but as soon as her hand touched his porcelain mask, he grabbed her wrist and stepped away from her. She stared at him in shock and realized that he had thought she was going to take his mask off. She saw that he realized what he had done and moved to hold her hand lightly instead of gripping her wrist.

"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
>To the power of the music that I write<br>The power of the music of the night._" He sang as he began to lead her towards the other side of the room, towards a curtain. He pulled back the curtain and Christine saw a mannequin of her wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The sudden realization that the Phantom was proposing to her, that he wished to marry her caused her to faint.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night.<em> She heard him sing in her mind before the cold fingers of unconsciousness fully took a hold of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Not?**

**Summary-**

"Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"

The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?

**Chapter 3-**

Christine slowly opened her eyes and focused on a stuffed monkey in Prussian type clothes that had symbols in his hands and seemed to be sitting on a music box. As if sensing her stare, the music box began to play a hauntingly beautiful song as the Monkey played along. Christine let her eyes wonder around the room she was in, noticing quite quickly that she was not in her own room. As she looked around she tried to remember where she was and what had happened leading her to where she was now.

She sat up as everything came back to her. Her Angel of Music was the Opera Ghost and he had brought her to his home. Her eyes widened and she blushed as she remembered she had fainted after he had shown her the wedding dress. She heard the music suddenly change, she looked towards the music box and noticed it had stopped playing. She followed the music with her eyes and found a curtain, and knew that beyond that curtain, her Angel was playing his music for her, beckoning her to him.

She slid to the edge of the bed she had found her self on and stood up. She slowly allowed her feet to follow the music to her Angel. Once Christine got to the curtain, she carefully pulled it back and silently gasped at what laid before her. There, at his organ was the Phantom. She watched him as he played the organ with furious concentration, stopping occasionally to write what he had just played down.

After the shock of the beauty that was the Phantom and his music, she allowed her feet to carry her into the room with him. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake, and Christine didn't want to bother him and brake the spell that was him.

"_I remember there was mist.  
>Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake,<em>" She sang softly to herself and she slowly made her way to the Phantom, who hadn't seem to hear her.

"_There were candles all around  
>And on the lake there was a boat,<br>And in the boat there was a man._" By this had made it to the Phantom, he turned to glance at her, but did not stop playing. Christine smiled at him before allowing her hands to softly touch his face, as if afraid he would vanish. She heard him give a soft sigh as he leaned into her touch.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?  
>Whose is the face in the mask?<em>" She sang and her hand briefly touched his porcelain mask, her mind whispering for her to take the mask off and see what lay underneath it. She quickly pulled her hand away from the mask before she could even dare to continue thinking about unmasking her Angel. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug, as if asking for his forgiveness at ever thinking about unmasking him.

"Oh, Christine." She heard him whisper in a loving way as he continued to play. The music slowly turning from that of anger, to that of love. Christine moved so that she was sitting beside him on the bench, facing towards the lake. She let her eyes close as the music washed over her, taking her to beautiful fields full of red roses.

The music came to an end, and Christine turned her head and slowly opened her eyes to look at the Phantom. The Phantom was staring at her with love shinning in his eyes, he slowly placed his hand on her check and took a shuttering breath as she leaned into his hand. She watched as tears began to fill his eyes as they ran over her face, as if he could hardly believe that she was truly there with him. She began to slowly lean towards him and he did the same, her breaths started to come in short pants as theirs lips slowly became closer. But before their lips could meet, the Phantom suddenly pulled away.

Christine looked at him, hurt shinning in her eyes. Had she misread the signs? Did he not feel for her the same way she felt for her Angel, for him? Her eyes caught sight of the wedding dress, surely he felt for her if he wished to marry her. So why did he pull back? Was it because he was not used to such things? Suddenly, her attention was pulled back to the Phantom when he stood up and gently took her hands in his.

"Come," He said sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, "We must return. Those two fools who run _my_ theatre will be missing you." He lead her back to the gondola, and carefully helped her into it as he did the night before. She watched him as he quickly, yet carefully pushed the boat to the other side of the lake. Once on the other side, he helped her out and lead her down the passage way and back to her room in a comfortable silence.

When they had gotten back to the mirror that lead to her room, Christine stopped causing the Phantom to turn to her with a concerned look. "Will I see you again?" She asked.

"If that is what you wish." He told her and she smiled.

"I do. I wish to see you again." Christine said.

"Then tonight, I shall come to you again." The Phantom said kissing her knuckles before gently pushing her towards the mirror. "Go and rest, my dear. This evening you will begin rehearsals for the new production, and I have told those two fools to place you as the Countess." The Phantom said helping her into her room before closing the mirror.

Christine placed her hand on her still racing heart and moved to her bed, intending to rest. She looked towards the door when is slowly opened and saw Meg peek in. "Oh, you're back." Meg cried before rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" Meg asked and before Christine could answer their attention was brought to the door where Madame Giry stood.

"Meg, come we must inform the manager's of Christine's return. And you, my dear," Madame Giry said turning to look at Christine, "You must rest." Christine nodded before climbing into her bed as Meg and Madame Giry left the room.

**\\''/**

Myari sat in Firmin's desk chair, watching as him and Andre discuss what to do and Andre paced the room. She and Zero had gotten there that morning to discuss with them the Opera Ghost payment. She and Zero had decided last night to continue giving the Opera Ghost twenty thousand francs.

"Where is she?" She heard Raoul demand as he stormed into the office. She turned her eyes to him and noticed that he a note, like Andre and Firmin had.

"You mean Carlotta?" Andre asked turning to look at Raoul.

"I mean Miss Daaé, where is she?" Raoul demanded again.

"Well, how should we know?" Firmin asked.

"I want an answer." Raoul said walking over to Firmin and showed him the note, "I take it that you sent me this note?"

"What's all this nonsense?" Firmin muttered turning away from Raoul.

"Of course not!" Andre said walking up to Raoul. Myari sat back in the chair with an amused smile and folded her hands in her lap, this was getting interesting, and she knew it was only the beginning.

"Don't look at us." Firmin said and Raoul looked at both men confused and worried.

"She's not with you, then?" Raoul asked.

"Of course not!" Firmin said turning to look back at Raoul.

"We're in the dark." Andre said. Raoul shook his head before glaring at both Andre and Firmin.

"Monsieur, don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Raoul asked as Andre took the note from him.

"And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?" Firmin asked and everyone turned to look at him as he realized his mistake. "Written!" Andre shook his head before holding up the note.

"'Do not fear for Miss Daaé. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'" Andre read causing Myari to sit up straighter, the King had made his appearance.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Raoul asked as Carlotta suddenly stormed into the room, and Myari could see that she also had a letter.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Ah, welcome back!" Andre cried.

"Your precious patron, where is he?" Carlotta demanded.

"And which patron are you demanding to see?" Myari asked.

"The Victomte, where is he?" Carlotta demanded and Myari nodded towards Raoul who was standing behind Carlotta. Carlotta turned and glared at him.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I have your letter," Carlotta said waving her letter in Raoul's face, "a letter which I rather resent!"

"And did you send it?" Zero asked from his spot next to Myari.

"Of course not!" Raoul cried.

"As if he would!" Andre said.

"You didn't send it?" Carlotta asked.

"Of course not!" Raoul said as Carlotta spun to glare at Zero.

"Do not look at me, madame, I didn't send it." Zero said.

"What's going on?" Firmin asked.

"You dare tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?" Carlotta asked turning back to Raoul as she once again waved the letter in his face.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Raoul asked taking the letter from Carlotta, Myari bit back a laugh when Carlotta gasped and looked at her husband who turned his head to look at Andre, who looked at Firmin, who turned around to find someone else to blame, but only came face to face with a wall.

"'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daaé will be singing on your behalf to night. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.'" Raoul read. Myari watched as Andre slipped behind Raoul and took the note before slipping off into a corner with Firmin and looked at all four of the notes they had.

"Far to many notes for my taste," She heard them whisper, "and most of them about Christine!" The two looked at each other, "All we've heard since we came is Miss Daaé's name." Myari turned to look at the door as it opened once more and saw Madame Giry and Meg enter the room.

"Miss Daaé has returned." Madame Giry said.

"And in which case, out meeting is adjourned." Firmin said annoyed.

"Where precisely is she now?" Andre asked receiving a glare from Firmin.

"I thought it best that she stay in her room." Madame Giry said.

"She needed rest." Meg added.

"May I see her?" Raoul asked walking up to them.

"No, monsieur, she will see no-one." Madame Giry said.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Carlotta demanded to know as she pushed her way toward Madame Giry and Meg.

"Here, I have a note." Madame Giry said pulling a note from her pocket.

"Let me see it!" Everyone cried as they fought to take the note from her. Myari jumped up from the chair and raced over to them, easily squeezing past them and up towards Madame Giry. She easily slipped the note from Madame Giry's hand before quickly making her way back towards Zero. Everyone turned to go after her, but Zero stepped in front of her, shielding her from their view as she sat back down.

"Please!" Zero commanded, silencing everyone and causing them to take a step away from them as Myari opened the letter.

"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run.'" Myari read glancing up at Andre and Firmin and made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat at them before reading aloud the next part, "'You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daaé had returned to you, and I am anxious that her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy,'" Myari looked up at Carlotta when the woman gasped in outrage before going back to the note, "'and put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daaé plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent- which make my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G.'" It was silent for a moment as everything that was read sunk into everyone's mind,

"Christine." Myari and Meg said together, setting everyone into motion.

"Christine!" Carlotta yelled as she began to storm up and down the room.

"Whatever next?" Andre asked throwing his arms into the air.

"It's all a play to help Christine!" Carlotta yelled as she ripped the note from Myari's hand. Myari felt Zero begin to move to snatch the letter back but she placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"This is insane." Firmin said shaking his head as Myari watched as Carlotta reread the note before turning towards Raoul, glaring at him.

"I know who sent this," Carlotta cried before thrusting the letter towards Raoul, "The Victomte, her lover!"

"Indeed." Raoul said to her sarcastically as he glared at her and took the note from her, rereading it for himself, "Can you believe this?" Myari watched as everyone ran around in a panic, she shook her head in annoyance and just knew they were going to do something they would come to regret.

"Signora!" Myari heard Andre cry to Carlotta.

"O traditori!" Myari heard Carlotta cry, half to herself and half to the managers.

"This is a joke!" Firmin yelled tossing down the note on the desk before turning Carlotta. Myari gripped the skirts of her dress as she watched the scene unfold, her annoyance growing as she closed her eyes. How hard was it to let Christine Daaé have the role of Countess? How difficult would it be to let the King have his Box? Couldn't they see that if they continued down the path they were going down that many innocent lives would be at risk? She had already been forced down this path once, had been forced to watch as her brother and her best friend where brutally murdered, as people like them shook the cage of something that should have never been caged.

Myari opened her eyes when she felt a hand being placed gently on her shoulder, she looked up to see Zero staring at her in concern. She smiled up and him and placed her hand on his. She knew that she would have also died that day, had Zero not been there to save her.

"Miss Daaé will be playing the Pageboy, the silent role." Myari heard Firmin announce to everyone. Myari glared at him and Andre, they were going to get someone killed. Myari's eyes found Meg's, suddenly afraid that this young woman would be in danger.

"Carlotta will be playing the lead!" Myari heard Andre and Firmin say and shook her head, she couldn't stay in here any longer. She got up and began to leave.

"Who scorn his words, beware to those. The Angel sees, the Angel knows!" She heard Madame Giry warn as Carlotta began another melodramatic fit. Myari quickly left the room and ran down the hall. Where she was running, she didn't know, nor did she care at this moment, she just had to get way from them. From everything.

Painful memories of her brother, Shadow, and her best friend, Nikki, flashed through her mind as she ran. Memories of them laughing, of them joking around, of them running through the woods, of them being murdered in front of her flashed through her mind. Finally her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees, her head in her hands. She had to get these feeling and memories out of her heart and mind, she had to release them from her soul. She opened her mouth and begin to sing in her hauntingly beautiful Alto voice.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears.<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave,<br>Because your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone.<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
>This pain is just too real.<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all your tears.  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.<br>And I held your hand through all of these years,  
>But you still have all of me.<em>

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light.  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.<br>Your face- it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
>Your voice- it chased away all the sanity in me.<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
>This pain is just too real.<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you'd cried, I'd wipe away your tears.  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears.<br>And I held your hand through all of these years,  
>But you still have all of me.<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
>But though you're still with me,<br>I've been alone all along._

_When you'd cries, I'd wipe away your tears.  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.<br>And I held your hand through all of these years,  
>But you still have all of me.<em>" Myari collapsed into a ball, crying as she mourned the loss of her brother and her best friend. She didn't fight when she felt someone gently pick her up and cradle her in their arms and they carried her. She turned and burred her head into the person's chest, breathing in the musky sent that was Zero and let herself fall into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Not?**

**Summary-**

"Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"

The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?

**Chapter 4-**

Christine stared distastefully at the Pageboy costume that was hanging in her closet. It had been a three months since she was given her part and she still couldn't believe that she was the Pageboy, not because she wanted to be the Countess; though if she were to be honest with herself, she wouldn't have minded playing the Countess; but because the manager's had disobeyed an order from the Phantom, _her_ Phantom. She turned her head towards her door when she heard someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called, when the door opened she half expected to see Meg, but was shocked when Myari walked in with a small smile. "Miss Rosa!" Christine cried as she hurriedly stood from her dressing table that she had been sitting at. Myari held up her hand, signaling that she didn't need to get up.

"May I sit?" Myari asked motioning to Christine's bed.

"Oh, yes." Christine said moving away from her dressing table chair, motioning for Myari to sit in the chair.

"Thank you." Myari said and took a seat in the chair as Christine sat down on her bed. Christine watched as Myari began to inspect the room, well more specifically, the mirror. Christine had heard the stories from Meg and the other ballet girls about how Myari had ran out of the meeting with the managers after the mangers had announced who would play what roles and collapsed to her knees in the theatre hall crying and begun to sing. They had all said that Myari had had such a beautiful Alto voice, yet the song had been so sad and longing. They had said that just listening to her sing had made people feel sad and longing for something that was no longer in the realm of the living.

Christine blinked in surprise when she noticed Myari looking at her, she blushed and realized that Myari had said something to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Christine asked.

"I said the mirror is lovely, did you pick this room just for that?" Myari asked.

"No, I was assigned this room, by the Opera Ghost." Christine said softly, her eyes drifting towards the mirror, thinking of the hidden passage behind it.

"Well, that was a very kind gesture of him." Myari said before she suddenly became serious, "But this is not what I've come to talk to you about."

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Christine asked.

"You're role as the Pageboy." Myari said.

"What about it?" Christine asked nervously, did Myari not think that she was suited for this role?

"I disagree with it. The managers were wrong to put you in this role. You're voice is too beautiful to have it silenced with this role. And I agree wholeheartedly with this Opera Ghost, you're angelic voice and your beauty makes the role of Countess perfect for you." Myari stated causing Christine's eyes to widen. "But no matter how much I, or my husband-to-be, try to talk them into switching yours and Carlotta's roles, they will not. Nor can we talk the Victomte into changing from Box Five to another box. I fear that since the managers have disobeyed the Opera Ghost, not once, but twice, that he will follow through with his threat of an unimaginable disaster." Christine gasped as Myari suddenly got up and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands. "Please, Christine, promise me that if anything disastrous were to happen tonight that you will come back here and lock the door. I feel that you would be safer here in your room instead of some where else."

"I promise." Christine whispered, for she too felt that something bad was going to happen.

"And, also promise that you won't let anyone into your room, we don't know who can be trusted." Myari said and Christine nodded. Myari stared into Christine's eyes, and once she had found what she had been looking for, she gave Christine's hand and small squeeze before letting go and standing up. "Thank you, I can rest now, knowing that if anything bad were to happen tonight, you will be safe." Myari said before turning towards the door. "I must go now, Zero shall be wondering where I ran off to." Christine watched as Myari walked to the door, she grabbed the handle before she looked back at her. "Oh, and good luck out there." With that said she opened up the door to show Meg with her hand up about to knock.

"Oh!" Meg cried in shock before she quickly brought her hand down and bowed. "Miss Rosa." Meg said.

"Mademoiselle Giry." Myari said then stepped around Meg, "Once again, good luck to you, both of you." And with that said, Myari turned and walked down the hall. Once Myari was out of sight, Meg quickly ran into the room and shut the door before turning to Christine.

"What was that all about?" Meg asked.

"I don't know. She told me that she wished that I had gotten the role of the Countess and then she wished me good luck." Christine said, leaving out all of the rest.

"Well that was very kind of her." Meg said looking a little confused before smiling at Christine, "She must be a fan of yours. She heard you sing as Elissa and became a fan of yours. Oh how lucky you are." Meg said grabbing Christine's hands and hoisting her from the bed. "Now, come, we must get you ready for tonight. I have a feeling, this will be a night one will not soon forget."

**\\''/**

Christine took the stage and began to 'sweep' the stage as the curtain rose. She made her way over to Carlotta, who was dressed as the Countess, made a movement that represented her gently running her knuckles down Carlotta's face, without touching her. Carlotta smiled at her, acting as the Countess, before Christine turned and began to 'sweep' the stage next to the Carlotta as the actor's playing the confidante and her two fops began to sing.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_" The confidante sang

"_His Lordship sure would die of shock!_" The first fop sang.

"_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_" The second fop sang.

"_Should he suspect her God protect her!_" The confidante sang as all three of them along with Meg who was also a maid, sided stepped so that they were now center stage.

"_Shame! Shame! Shame? This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!_" They all sang as they moved so that they were now front right, and sat down on their chairs before looking at Carlotta and Christine. As they had sung Christine had stopped 'sweeping' and sat down next to Carlotta.

"_Serafimo- your disguise is perfect._" Carlotta sang, and Christine gritted her teeth in an attempt to not snap at the woman that she was off key. Christine forced a smile on her face and with big gestures, patted her maid outfit. They heard the sound that was supposed to be someone knocking loudly. Christine opened her eyes as wide as they could, to show that she was shocked.

"_Why, who can this be?_" Carlotta sang and Christine made a big motion with her arm as she moved to cup her ear. Piangi dressed as Don Attilio entered stage left but stopped, appearing to be outside the room.

"_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._" Piangi sang as Christine and Carlotta looked at each other in shock before Christine jumped up and continued 'sweeping' as Carlotta quickly walked over to her confidant. Carlotta admits Piangi into her 'room'. "_My love- I am called to England on affairs of state, and must leave you with your new maid_." Piangi turned and looked at Christine as she was bent to clean under the small couch she and Carlotta had been sitting at, and staged a cough, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." Christine looked over her shoulder as he said that and looked at him annoyed, even though she knew it was in the script.

"The old fool is leaving!" Carlotta said.

"_I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but hide over there to observe her!_" Piangi sang to the audience as he pointed to a statue. "Addio!" He said to Carlotta.

"_Addio!_" Carlotta sang, even though she wasn't suppose to.

"_Addio!_" Piangi and Carlotta sang together before Piangi 'hid' on stage watching them. As he left to 'hide' Carlotta ran over and grabbed Christine's hand before dragged her down center.

"Serafimo- away with this pretense!" Carlotta said and Christine ripped her maid hat off and Carlotta took off Christine's skirts to show manly breeches. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my 'usband's absence." Carlotta said before she and Christine ran back to the small couch where Carlotta sat down and Christine bent over her. Their faces covered by Carlotta's fan, the two of them stayed in that position for a minute, glaring at each other. Christine then sat back down next to Carlotta "_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, haha!_ _Time I tried to get a better, better half!_" Carlotta sang before holding out her hand for Christine to take. Christine took it and began to lovingly rub her hand up and down Carlotta's arm.

"_Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, hoho! If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_" Carlotta and the chorus sang. And Christine and Carlotta leaned into each other to 'kiss' again when they they were interrupted.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Christine heard her Phantom's angry voice boom throughout the theatre. Christine and everyone on stage suddenly jumped up at his voice.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg cried out running off the stage and towards her mother while Christine moved down stage looking for her Phantom.

"It's him. I know it. It's him." She said. Suddenly she felt Carlotta grab her and pull her back to her and hissed at her.

"Your part is silent, little toad."

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Christine heard her Phantom say and knew he heard Carlotta. Carlotta just laughed, a little unnerved, before heading towards the wings and sprayed her throat with her throat spray before walking back on to the stage with a forced smile on her face.

"Maestro." Carlotta said, one of the actors tried to stop her but Carlotta's glared at them before turning back to look at Reyer who began to play from the beginning of the scene.

"Serafimo- away with your pretense." Carlotta sang and both Christine and Carlotta went to take off Christine's disguise only to find it already off. Christine held up her finger but Carlotta grabbed it, and bent it painfully backwards, "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-CROAK!" Carlotta croaked and everyone looked at her in shock as the Phantom began to laugh. Softly Carlotta began to sing, almost afraid that she would croak again. "_Poor fool, he makes me laugh- Hahahahaha! _CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, CRAOK, CROAK!" As Carlotta croaked, the Phantom began to laugh, this time louder and escalating in great joy. Christine looked up as the chandelier's lights begin to blink on and off while swaying a little, as if it were threatening to fall.

"Behold!" Her Phantom yelled, "She's singing to bring down the chandelier!" At that Carlotta looked up at the manager's box and shook her head before she ran off stage, the chandelier stopped swaying and the lights stayed on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minute's time," Firmin yelled from his box, and Christine saw Andre running from the box. "When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daaé." He motioned for Christine to go and change into the Countess's costume. And as she ran from the stage to change she passed by Andre who was running on stage. She didn't focus on what Andre was saying as everyone quickly descended upon her to help her quickly changed. She faintly heard the ballet from Act three begin to play as people began to paint her face and force a wig on her. Christine got back to the wings in time to see Joseph Buquet fall over the railing of the flies with her Phantom trying to catch him, or had he just pushed him over?

Christine froze in shock for a few minutes before something pushed up against her soul jolting her out of her shock and she began to run towards her room. When she got to the hallway that held her room, someone grabbed her arm causing her to scream as loud as she could.

**\\''/**

Erik ran down the passage towards his Christine's room as quickly as he could so that he could explain what had happened with Joseph Buquet. He hadn't meant to kill Buquet, just knock him out, but as Buquet began to lose consciousness, the man threw himself over the railing of the flies. His heart nearly gave out when he heard Christine's terrified scream near her room. Someone, or something other than the dead body of Buquet, had made his Angel scream. He followed the yelling and cries of his Christine as who ever had her drug her towards the roof.

When they got to the roof, Erik quickly hid behind a statue. He peered around the statue and saw his Christine's arm in Raoul's grip. He watched as Christine pulled her arm from Raoul, "Why have you brought me here!?" She demanded, tears in her eyes.

"To protect you!" Raoul said.

"I do not need your protection Raoul, now let me go to my room!" Christine cried.

"It is not safe there." Raoul said grabbing a hold of Christine's shoulders, Erik watched as Christine tried to get away from Raoul, but failed.

"Let me go! Please Raoul, let me go!" Christine begged her tears falling now. Erik gripped the edge of the statue and glared at the Victomte, how dare that _boy_ force his Christine to come up here and make her cry. "Please Raoul, I'm scared. I just want to return to my room." Christine begged.

"It's not safe, Little Lotte." Raoul said and went to pull her into a hug but Christine stepped away.

"How is it not safe?" Christine demanded.

"What do you mean? Did you not see what that 'Opera Ghost' did to Buquet?" Raoul asked taking a hold of Christine's shoulders and shook her.

"It could have been an accident. You don't know that the Opera Ghost killed Buquet!" Christine cried pulling away from Raoul.

"Do you hear what you are saying?! How could you defend that _thing_?" Raoul asked causing Erik to silently snarl at him.

"Why are you trying to fight him?" Christine asked.

"Because I love you." Raoul said before pulling Christine into a kiss. Erik went to leave, but something stopped him and he looked back just in time to see Christine pull away from Raoul and slap him before she ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Not?**

**Summary-**

"Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told." She said staring into Christine's eyes, "So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?"

The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?

**Chapter 5-**

Christine slammed the door to her room, making sure to lock it before sliding down it to sit on the floor, her head in her hands as she cried. Why was all of this happening? Why had her Phantom killed Buquet? Why did Raoul kiss her? Why were the managers disobeying her Phantom? If would have just listened to her Phantom in the first place none of this would have happened. If they had just followed his instructions Buquet would still be alive.

Christine jumped when she felt a hand on her head, she looked to see her Phantom in front of her a few feet away on his hands and knees, tears in his eyes. His hand was held out to her and his eyes begging her to do something, what that was she didn't know. "Oh, Christine." She heard her Phantom whisper, his voice broken.

_Don't fear me._

She heard his voice begging to her through her mind.

"Why?" Christine asked, her voice cracking. She saw hurt and fear of rejection in his eyes and knew he had not understood what she was asking. She tried to whipped her tears away, but they just kept coming down, and began to slowly crawl to him, thankful that he stayed where he was. Once she had reached him, Christine reached out and held her hand to the cheek that was uncovered. "Please tell me why, you killed Buquet." She whispered as she shuffled closer to him and placed her other hand on his mask.

"I didn't," He started, his voice shaking and his eyes searching her face, "I didn't mean to." He finished and she looked at him confused, how could someone hang someone else and not mean to kill them? Her Phantom placed his hands onto hers and looked deep into eyes, begging her to believe him. "I had only meant to knock him unconscious, he had been searching for me and was getting too close, he needed to be taught a lesson. I was just going to chock him until he passed out, then leave him on the flies to be found. But, as I was chocking him, he fought back, and threw himself over the rails of the flies to try and escape. I had tied to catch him, but it was too late." Christine gasped as images of her Phantom on the flies with Buquet appeared into her mind.

"I believe you." Christine whispered and her Phantom gave her a small smile, "I saw you trying to catch Buquet."

"I know, I saw you looking up at me before you took off towards your room." Her Phantom said as his thumb began to rub against her hand, "I followed you and heard your frightened scream and followed it all the way to the roof. I saw and heard everything."

"Everything?" Christine asked in a frightened whisper, did that mean he saw Raoul kiss her? Oh, what her Phantom must think of her now.

"Everything." He confirmed in a whisper, her eyes teared up as her Phantom removed one of his gloved hands from hers and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "He stole your first kiss from me." She heard him whisper and a sob slipped through her lips, and without hesitation she was suddenly in his arms. She didn't know if he had pulled her to him, or if she had thrown herself at him, either way, she found herself in his arms. She gripped onto his shirt and buried her head into his neck, letting her tears fall, she would never be able to share her first kiss with her Phantom now.

Once she had stopped crying she felt her Phantom pull away just enough to look at her. She looked into his eyes and sniffed a little as he whipped her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will be gone for a few months." He told her.

"What? Why?" Christine asked, her grip in his shirt tightened, her eyes tearing up again. Was he leaving because she was kissed by another man?

"I have been working on an Opera, and need to finish it." Her Phantom said. Christine tightened her grip on his shirt even more to keep herself from fainting, he was leaving because of what happened with Raoul.

"No," Christine whispered as a tear slipped from her eye, her Phantom looked at her confused, "Don't go. Please. I'm sorry I won't let Raoul kiss me ever again!" She cried before pulling her Phantom to her and kissed him.

_Please don't leave me._

She whispered into his mind as she let her tears silently fall from her eyes again. She felt her Phantom relax and begin to kiss her back. She felt him run one of his hands rub her cheek, as if trying to wipe her tears away, and felt the other one run through her hair. She pulled back enough to look a him and saw tears in his eyes.

"I," He started, his voice cracking with emotion before he cleared his throat, "I could never leave you." Christine pulled him into another hug and allowed herself to cry again, before crying herself to sleep in his arms.

**\\''/**

Erik sat there on the floor of Christine's room, holding his Angel lovingly to him as he ran his gloved fingers through her hair. He tightened his grip on her a little more as he battled with himself. What he had told her about writing on his Opera had been both the truth and an excuse. Christine had been right to assume that he had been leaving because of what happened on the roof between her and that _boy_. His mind was whispering that she belonged with that _boy. _That that _boy_ could give Christine everything that he could not, a life he couldn't give her. But his heart yelled at him, telling him that Christine was his, that she was not like other girls. That she didn't long for the riches and jewels that came with the life with the _boy_ would give her. That she longed to be with him in his kingdom of music.

His eyes teared up at he looked at his sleeping Angel, he took one of his gloved hands and began to gently remove the tears that were still on her face. He clinched his jaw, he had made his Angel cry. Had made her heart and soul cry out in agony at the thought of him leaving. He had felt her soul cry out to him, begging him not to leave her. A tear slipped out of his eye, how could he have done that? How could he have been about to force his Angel to live without him?

He quickly wiped his tear away before he arranged Christine in his arms and stood up so that he was carrying her bridle style. He would take her and keep her with him. He would not allow his Angel to suffer again.

With his mind made up, he quickly walked towards the still open mirror and walked through it. He turned and easily shut the mirror with his Angel in his arms before he began to quickly walk through the passage way. Instead of going the way he had when he had first brought her to his home, he took a longer way that lead him around the lake and towards his side of it.

Once at his home he quickly walked to his room and sat her on his dark swan like bed. The bed had been used as a prop in a darker version of _Swan Lake_, that had unsurprisingly done poorly. And since he knew that they would no longer need it, since everyone in the theatre silently agreed to never do that play again, he had taken it to use as his own bed.

Erik carefully removed Christine's shoes and went to remove her Countess costume, but stopped. He was not her father, nor was he her husband, it would not be proper for him to undress her. Even if it was to let her be more comfortable. He lightly blushed before he turned towards his armoire and opened it. He pushed his clothes to the side to show some dresses he had made for his Angel in the hopes that she would one day live down here with him. He quickly went through the dresses before finding what he was looking for, a silk night dress. He pulled it out of the armoire and looked at it, making sure it was in perfect condition, once he was satisfied with it, he closed the armoire and hung the night dress on the armoire door.

Erik turned and looked at Christine, he walked over to her before smoothing back her hair. He bent over and kissed Christine on her forehead, keeping his lips there for a minute before pulling away and walking out of the room. He walked over to his pipe organ, taking off his gloves on the way, before he allowed himself to sub-come to the call of his music as he worked on his opera.

**\\''/**

Raoul growled under his breath as he made his way through the opera house, not only had Christine defended that, that _monster_, she had pushed him away and slapped him before running away. Why had Christine been so admit on going to her room? Had that _monster_ some how ordered her to go there? Had that _monster_ threatened her? Was that why she had pushed him away? She had been scared, but not of him, she had been scared of that _monster_, scared of what he would do to her.

Raoul clenched his fists in anger. That _monster_ had forced her to go to her room and now he had taken her. Raoul would find him, and rescue Christine from him. Christine was his, she would marry him, just as she had promised when they were younger, and he would take her way from this place. This _hell_.

He turned a corner and saw Myari Rosa chatting with a pretty little blond girl, the two of them were whispering and giggling. Raoul looked closely at the girl with Myari and noticed that he had seen this girl around his Christine. Anger filled Raoul, this girl claimed to be his Christine's friend, and here she was laughing and giggling away as if Christine wasn't in danger.

Raoul stormed over to the two girls and grabbed the one closest to him, that just so happened to be Myari. Myari turned to look at him, her face portraying shock yet her eyes were glaring at him. "Victomte, may I help you?" Myari asked, her voice light and airy, giving off a feeling of innocence, yet her aura gave off annoyance.

"How can you just stand there acting as if nothing is happening?" Raoul demanded, he saw the blond girl give him a confused look before Myari motioned for her to leave them.

"What are you talking about, Victomte? What is happening?" Myari asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Out of the corner of his eyes, Raoul saw Myari's fiancé, Zero, quickly coming down the hallway leading off from the hallway him and Myari were standing in. He saw Myari hold up her hand towards Zero who stopped. Raoul glanced at Zero and noticed the man was standing there, rigid, and glaring at him, making Raoul feel like a trapped prey. "Victomte?" Myari said bringing Raoul back to the topic.

"Christine." Raoul said.

"What about Miss Daaé?" Myari asked.

"She is missing, that _monster_ has her, I know it." Raoul said.

"What monster?" Myari asked.

"'What monster?' This _Opera Ghost_ obviously." Raoul said running his hands through his hair.

"And how do you know the Opera Ghost has her?" Zero asked and Raoul turned to glare at him, but one look at the man caused Raoul to flinch back a little.

"Because he threatened her and forced her to go to her room where he then kidnapped her!" Raoul cried and glared at Myari when she gave a little laugh. "And what is so funny Miss Rosa?"

"The Opera Ghost didn't threaten or force Miss Daaé to go to her room." Myari asked.

"How do you know he didn't, my dear?" Zero asked.

"Because before the show, I had gone to Miss Daaé's room and begged her to promise me that if anything were to happen that night, that she would return to the safety of her room." Myari said.

"And why would you do that? Her room was obviously not safe!" Raoul cried and went to grab Myari's shoulders but stopped when he saw Zero take a step towards him.

"Because I had a feeling that something would happen, after all you and the managers had disobeyed the Opera Ghost's orders. I felt that he would do something to retaliate, and that if he did she would be safer in her room." Myari said.

"You were obviously wrong about her being safe in her room!" Raoul yelled in rage, his voice almost sounding demonic. Myari flinched back, fear flashing in her eyes a quick second before she hardened her eyes. Raoul jumped when he felt a strong grip on his arm and himself being pulled away from Myari. He looked over and saw Zero glaring at him while holding his arm, keeping Raoul from flinching away.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at her like that again." Zero warned, his voice deep and threatening, almost like a growl, and his eyes promised pain should his warning not be heeded. Raoul stared at Zero in fear, and gulped. Though Raoul knew he had more money and power than this man had, he was certain that this man had been through Hell and back and was not afraid to carry out his unspoken promise.

"It-it is her fault that the _Opera Ghost _took Christine." Raoul said, he inwardly winced at the sound of his weak voice.

"Are you sure it is my fault?" Myari asked and both Raoul and Zero turned their head to look at her in question, "Are you sure that it wasn't you that caused him to take her."

"I have done nothing that would cause this _Opera Ghost_ to take Christine." Raoul said offended that Myari would even dare to claim that this was somehow his fault.

"Well, you not only caused Miss Daaé to scream as if she were being attacked but also forced her to the roof. Maybe the Opera Ghost thought he was protecting her." Myari said.

"'Protecting her'?" Raoul repeated as he stared at Myari in shock who just nodded, "Why would this _Opera Ghost_ want to _protect _Christine? He _killed_ Buquet!"

"Why would he care if Miss Daaé was in a leading role?" Myari asked, "And are we sure that the Opera Ghost killed Buquet? I mean, all we saw was his body fall with a rope around his neck. It could have very well been an accident, like Monsieur Firmin claimed." Myari said with a shrug before turning around and began walking down the hall, away from him, with Zero following her. She was obviously done with the conversation.

"'An accident'?" Raoul repeated in outrage once they were gone. He angrily ran his hand down his face. What was it with people defending this _monster_. This person, this _ghost_, was a murderer. He had _killed_ Buquet! Why did people keep _defending_ him? Couldn't they see that he was a danger to them, to _Christine_? Raoul glared down the hallway with a determined look. No matter what it took he would find this _Opera Ghost_ and kill him, releasing everyone here from his dark control. With that thought Raoul turned and stalked back to his room in the Opera Populaire, a dark smile forming on his face.

'Soon.' he thought, 'Soon, my dear Christine, this _monster_ will be gone and you will be safe with me as my beautiful wife.'


End file.
